Don't Sweat It
by loueylouey14
Summary: Noah Puckerman wasn't the first person Blaine expected to reach out after his break-up with Kurt, but he was sure glad he did. Blangst.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Sweat It_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connections to Glee.**

Blaine absentmindedly walked through the Kroger while pushing his cart. He bumped into a woman and mumbled a 'sorry' before turning around and going down another aisle. A small piece of paper with his mom's handwriting on it was clutched in his left hand against the handle. She'd sent him to do some light grocery shopping just to get him out of the house.

"You can't sit around all day doing nothing, it's not healthy," she had said while bringing him breakfast in bed, "I refuse to let you hurt yourself over heartbreak, it's not worth it."

Blaine blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat before grabbing the box of spaghetti noodles from the shelf. It wasn't just heartbreak…it was shame and disgust. How could he stoop to the level of cheating?

"What's up, Anderson?"

Blaine turned to his left to see Noah Puckerman grabbing two cans of tomato sauce. He smiled weakly, "Hi Puck."

Puck lightly hit his cart against Blaine's side, "Finn called me."

Blaine's face heated up and his eyes looked anywhere but at Puck.

Puck let out a breath and stared at Blaine for a second before gently hitting his fist against Blaine's shoulder, "You have my number."

Blaine looked up in time to see Puck back out of the aisle and meet up with a young girl who set a few boxes of cereal in his cart. He smiled slightly and looked at his mom's list. Maybe he messed up, ok he screwed up, but if one of Kurt's friends can offer an ear to listen without threatening to kill him…he might just survive his own shame.

-GLEE-

Blaine closed his eyes and counted to ten before looking back at his dad sitting in the lazy-boy across the den, "Can I go now? It's been five minutes."

Without looking up, Richard Anderson stated, "No," and flipped on Wheel of Fortune.

Blaine sighed and slumped down on the couch, "I have homework."

"Do you really?" Richard asked, turning to look at his youngest.

Blaine bit his lip and shook his head.

"Why do you hate spending time with me?" Richard sighed, "I'm trying to help you through this."

"And I'm grateful, but I'm too depressed to be affected by it," Blaine said quietly.

Richard muted the TV before crossing the room and sitting next to his son. He hesitated before setting his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, "I cheated on your mom after we'd been dating a year."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up, "Really?"

Richard nodded and let out a breath, "I got in a fight with my mom over church," he rolled his eyes, "I thought it was boring and figured owning a rosary was good enough; besides, I was 25 with my own apartment and a girlfriend, why did I have to listen to my mother?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

Richard smiled softly at seeing his son's face change from its usual frown. He laughed softly himself before continuing, "Anyways, I went to your mom's house and started ranting. I mean, I went off on her about my mother. Your mom was sweet, of course, and listened before telling me she agreed with my mom. I was devastated, so I ran out to the nearest bar and got so drunk, I didn't know my name. I woke up the next morning in a motel next to a girl I'd never met with a pit in my stomach." He breathed slowly, "Blaine, what I did was wrong and I still haven't forgiven myself. Your mom and I broke up for a few months before we talked it out and got back together. Your mom actually doesn't even blame me, she says I was taken advantage of, but," he shook his head, "I can't accept that."

"If you were that drunk, Dad, you really didn't consent," Blaine said softly, his heart racing.

Richard stared at Blaine for a minute, watching his son sweat and scratch at his arms. "You didn't consent, did you?" he whispered.

Blaine swallowed, "I went to him. I took the drinks. I said yes at first." His breaths came in gasps and his eyes stung.

Richard quickly took Blaine in his arms and rubbed his back, "I'm here," he whispered.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, gripping the back of his dad's shirt.

Richard held Blaine close, "You are not-"

"I am!" Blaine yelled and pulled back, "I am, Dad, you said it yourself. You will never forgive yourself and I can't forgive myself either."

"Blaine," Richard started slowly and set a hand on his son's cheek, "There's a difference."

"Is there?" Blaine asked loudly and shakily stood.

Richard bit his lip and stared up at Blaine, "Sit."

"Wh-no!" Blaine yelled.

"Sit, Blaine," Richard stated, "Now."

Blaine slowly sat and stared ahead at the wheel spinning on the television.

"I'm not going to force you to say it, but I am-" Richard sighed when Blaine's position didn't shift. He roughly grabbed Blaine's chin, forcing his son to look at him, "I'm not going to force you to say anything about what happened that night. Not yet. Understand?"

Blaine nodded and fought back the tears in his eyes.

"I am going to force you to go to a clinic though and get tested, I don't want you getting sick, ok?" Richard said softly.

"I can do that," Blaine whispered.

Richard nodded and kissed Blaine's forehead, "Thank you. I'll call a therapist in the morning. I want you to talk to someone, Blaine, that's not an option either."

Blaine blinked before hugging his dad again, "Thank you," he breathed.

Richard closed his eyes and breathed shakily, "You're welcome."

-GLEE-

Puck was watching Jeopardy with his mom when his phone buzzed. He glanced to it and saw a message from Blaine on the screen. Remembering his run-in with the Warbler in the grocery store, he picked it up and opened the message.

 _Mind if I call?_

Puck glanced to his mom before standing and going outside. He called Blaine and sat on the porch steps.

"Hi," Blaine answered.

"Hey, you ok?" Puck asked.

"Um…no?"

Puck raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm not ok," Blaine said quietly.

Puck looked through the door-wall window at his mom, "Need me to come get you?"

"No, but," Blaine breathed shakily, "Do you know of any clinics to get tested at? M-My dad says I should go and I agree, but I have no idea where there is one and I know Ku-the others said you used to you know and so I figured you might know of a place."

Puck held back a chuckle, "Yeah, I know a place."

"Great, um, can you text it to me?"

"Nah, I'll pick you up. I'll be at your place say…noon tomorrow."

"Wh-What? You don't have to," Blaine said.

"I'm driving, Blaine. Bye," Puck hung up the phone and shook his head.

-GLEE-

Blaine couldn't help but bounce his leg against the plastic chair in the waiting room. Whether it was from nerves or having to pee, he wasn't sure.

Puck looked up from his phone and set a hand on Blaine's knee, "You doing that makes me nervous, knock it off."

Blaine blushed, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Puck sat back, "I understand. I hate doctors too. These ones aren't bad though, I made sure to ask for the nice nurse for you."

Blaine looked to Puck, "Really?"

Puck nodded.

Blaine smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Any time," Puck said quietly.

"Blaine Anderson," a woman said from the door.

Blaine stood, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I'll be here," Puck said and slid down a little, putting his feet up on the table.

Blaine smiled slightly and walked towards the nurse.

-GLEE-

Blaine stared at the band-aid on his arm while waiting for Puck to come with his coffee. The test was easier than he thought and the nurse Puck had picked out for him was gentle. He'd never had a male nurse before and was actually shocked when the man walked in his room.

Puck came to the table, "Grande black with sugar for the Warbler," he smiled and set the coffee in front of Blaine before sitting down with his own cup.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, "For everything today."

Puck nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Why are you helping me?" Blaine asked after a minute.

Puck looked at Blaine and let out his breath, "When Finn told me you cheated, I didn't believe him. Not Blaine. He wouldn't cheat on Kurt. So I looked into it all. Change your password, your birthday's weak. That guy has a rep, Anderson, and I'm disappointed you fell into his trap. He was in a dumpster though about an hour before I ran into you at the store, so don't sweat it."

Blaine didn't know what to say; his lips were slightly parted and his eyebrows were raised.

"The only thing that surprised me was finding out you actually slept with him," Puck said.

"I didn't," Blaine whispered, "He…I said no."

"You said no?" Puck asked.

Blaine couldn't look at Puck as he nodded, "I don't think that's considered sleeping with someone."

"It's rape," Puck said angrily.

Blaine winced and looked around to see if anyone heard, "Puck-"

"Don't Puck me, Anderson, this is a big deal," Puck stood, "We're going to the police station, I know a guy who will take care of this."

"Noah," Blaine tried again, "I'm ok, I'm going to talk to a therapist about everything."

"And a therapist is going to arrest Eli?" Puck picked up the two cups.

Blaine blushed, "Puck, you don't have to do this."

"I do," Puck started walking towards the door, "You're my friend, Blaine. Now come on, if we get there soon enough, we should be done before the frozen yogurt place closes."

Blaine watched Puck walk to the car and couldn't help but smile a little. He wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't Sweat It_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or have any connections to Glee.**

Pam Anderson set the angel food cake on the table, "Ok, eat up."

Puck was the first to grab a slice and when Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, Puck shrugged, "I love strawberry shortcake," he spooned strawberries on top.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed his own slice, "Ok."

Richard smiled and looked between the two, mostly at his son though. It was nice to see him have a new friend.

There was a knock at the door before Sam Evans walked in the house, "Hey! Did I miss dessert?"

"Of course not, you never do," Pam smiled and passed him a plate.

Sam sat at the end of the table to Blaine's left, "Why haven't you been at Grease rehearsal?"

Before Blaine could say anything, Puck interrupted, "Grease? You didn't say you were in Grease. Shouldn't the lead be at every rehearsal?"

"He's not the lead," Sam said through his cake.

Blaine's mouth opened to explain when Richard spoke, "You're not the lead? That's not my son. Blaine, I'll be sure to talk to the director. Is it that Glee teacher?"

"I thought he was out of town?" Pam questioned.

"I'll kick Finn's ass if he didn't give you the lead," Puck stated.

Blaine sighed and stood, picking up his plate.

"Honey, where are you going?" Pam stood as well.

"If everyone's going to ignore me, why should I sit here?" Blaine asked.

"You have the floor, Warbler, speak," Puck nudged him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm just playing Teen Angel, I didn't want to play the lead in a romance if I suck at romance." He turned and walked through the hall to the den.

Puck sighed and stood. He looked down at Sam, "Get up."

"What? He wants to be alone and Ms. Anderson's food is delicious," Sam shrugged.

"I saw her take it out of a container, moron," Puck hit the back of Sam's head, "Now let's go."

Sam sighed and took one last bite before standing and walking with Puck to the den. "Hey, man," he said softly and sat next to Blaine.

"I don't know musicals all that well," Puck started, "But aren't Grease and Danny like icons?"

"I'm not going to take the roll from Ryder, that's not fair," Blaine said while poking his cake, "And like I said, I'm not right for the roll."

"That's a lie, we all know that," Sam stated.

"Well, I'm sure Danny could have gotten a guy thrown in jail for taking advantage of him," Blaine whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Puck glanced to him before kneeling next to Blaine, "I'm sorry about that, Blaine, it makes me sick to my stomach that he's not going to pay for what he did to you, but shouldn't you show him how awesome you are that you're not letting this control your life?"

Blaine shrugged and swallowed.

"We're here for you," Sam said quietly.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks."

Puck waited a minute, "Will you at least show me this angel person so I can see what you're going to be doing?"

Blaine laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah, I can show you that."

"The set looks amazing, dude, you have to at least come to one rehearsal to see it," Sam said.

"He'll be there tomorrow," Puck stated.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Then we'll break in," Puck shrugged, "You're not putting your life on hold anymore. Kurt's not worth it."

Blaine bit his lip, "Ok."

-GLEE-

Puck ran through the halls to the backstage, "Sam! Sam!" He pushed open the door and ran straight into his friend.

Sam stumbled backwards and put his hands up, "Um, hi."

Puck gasped for breath, "Kurt's here."

Sam's eyes widened, "Ok, Blaine's in the bathroom."

Puck nodded and took off with Sam to the bathroom. They came to a halt though at the sight of Blaine and Finn talking to Rachel and Kurt. Puck shamelessly walked between the New Yorkers and took Blaine's shoulder, "Excuse me. Come on, you should be warming up. Finn, you have places to be." He set a hand on Finn's chest and pushed his friend backwards.

"I'm fine," Blaine said quietly.

Finn nodded and tore his gaze from Rachel to look at Sam, "We're ok."

"She cheated on you," Puck breathed.

Kurt scoffed and Blaine's face fell.

Puck spun around, "If you'd answer your damn phone, you'd understand why I'm on this side of this crazy line."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What's there to understand? He literally-"

"I'll kill you," Puck lunged forward only to be caught by Sam.

"Knock it off!" Sam yelled, "Not here."

Finn took Blaine's shoulder and pulled him away, "Thank you two for coming."

Rachel breathed shakily as Puck was dragged off by Sam, "Kurt…"

"I don't know if I can stay," Kurt said quietly.

"You can," Rachel replied softly and rubbed Kurt's arm, "We're going to sit and laugh and sing along together."

-GLEE-

"Thank you," Blaine whispered to Puck.

"It's nothing," Puck breathed harshly, "He needs to know what's going on."

"I cheated," Blaine looked at his feet.

"Shut up," Sam, Puck, and Finn all said at the same time.

"You didn't cheat," Finn said and lightly set a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "It was a mistake going there, but a disgust with what happened. None of this is your fault."

Blaine swallowed and looked up, "Thank you…all of you…for being on my side."

Sam nodded, "Let's go warm up, Teen Angel."

Blaine smiled and let out a short laugh. He stood and followed Sam to the group.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked Puck.

"Am I ok?" Puck laughed, "Are you ok?"

"I…I'll be fine," Finn answered, "You should take a minute though before going back out there. You look a little heated."

"I can't stand the thought of Kurt hurting Blaine over something that wasn't his fault," Puck said, "Blaine deserves better."

Finn nodded, "We'll fix this." He held his hand out.

Puck laughed quietly and shook Finn's hand, "Can't wait."

-GLEE-

Puck was making his way to the choir room when he heard it. His steps quickened and he started running down the hall, throwing open each door he passed. "Blaine," he yelled, "Blaine, I'm here, I'm coming." He rounded the corner when he saw the former Warbler sitting in his white costume at the end of the hall.

Blaine looked up from his knees and smiled weakly, "Hi."

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Puck skidded to a halt and fell to his knees next to his new friend.

"I tried telling him, but he wasn't interested," Blaine whispered and shrugged.

Puck bit his lip and without hesitating, hugged Blaine tightly, "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a minute before Blaine pulled away, "You're not a Lima Loser, Noah, you're the opposite. I don't know how I would have gotten through the past couple weeks without you."

"I wish I could do more," Puck said quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "It's more than enough to know that you, and even Sam and Finn, are on my side. Thank you."

"Come on," Puck stood and put a hand out, "Let's wrap up in the choir room with Finn then we'll go out with him and Sam."

Blaine took his hand and stood, "Go out where?"

Puck shrugged, "Food. I'm starving."

Blaine laughed, "Fine." He led the way to the choir room, "You know, maybe I should help you out with your love life."

Puck snorted, "Unless you can summon a certain blonde away from her studies, I'm good."

Blaine nodded, "Consider it handled."


End file.
